Kidnapping: Alternatively- the Perfect Date
by ChasingPerfectionTomorrow
Summary: What started out as a really bad night of drinking, which ended in a poorly executed kidnapping, turns into a life changing adventure. Bolin and Asami set out to uncover a mysterious plot involving her long lost father and the elusive gang responsible for the death of his parents. Insanity ensues. (Bolin/Asami- bits of Mako/Korra)
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **Bolin, a certifiable 'ladies man', knows better than to take no for an answer. When all else fails, kidnapping seems like a perfectly acceptable alternative to the normal approach. Asami strangely doesn't seem to agree.

**A/N:** So this little story idea has been eating at me for a bit and I considered throwing it into my One-shot collection but I think it's going to be chaptered. I'm not a major Asami fan… but I love Bolin and figured this would be a fun little plot bunny to flesh out. This may end up taking a mature rating at some point…..

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to think if I owned LoK I wouldn't be writing FanFiction; but who knows right? I'm sick like that…

* * *

**_Kidnapping; Alternatively- the Perfect Date_**

**Chapter One**

"You know it gets a little less cute every time you ask," Asami said with a wry smile. They were standing on the corner of a busy street, just outside the Police station where Asami worked and where a certain Earthbender had cornered her.

Bolin slapped a hand to his chest as though she had wounded him, "Asami! I'm simply asking a long time friend to a nice exclusive dinner, to attend a highly acclaimed play, and maybe stroll around the City Park afterwards… hand holding and or groping is completely optional! Sex is totally discretionary." He gave her his most winning, charming, suggestive smile and Asami half-smile/glared in response.

She opened her mouth to speak but Bolin beat her there, "And I am _not_ cute, I am _handsome_, or devilishly charming, or smoking hot; _puppies_ are cute, not men."

"You do have a tendency to follow me around…" Asami muttered to which Bolin looked affronted.

"You're a beautiful woman, I'm a stunningly attractive man; I fail to see the problem here."

Asami rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over one shoulder and began putting her helmet on. "It's very sweet of you to ask Bolin, for the fifteenth time, but I'm afraid I'm really busy." She didn't even attempt to come up with a good excuse.

Bolin sighed, the picture of despondent heartbreak, "You sure know how to break a man's confidence."

Asmai snorted, swung a lanky leg sheathed in leather over the seat of her high-end motorbike and said cheerfully, "Don't be silly Bolin; I don't think anyone could break _your_ confidence."

She kicked her bike into gear with practiced ease and waved her hand with a smirk before speeding off down the street. Bolin stared after her with a goofy smile plastered on his face, shoved his hands in his pockets, and considered his next move.

Bolin wasn't an amateur with the ladies, in fact he considered himself to be a 'lady whisperer', able to disseminate their strange female language and behavior that baffled so many other men (his elder brother included). And that's how Bolin knew that Asami didn't really mean _no_ when she said it, she meant try _harder_ and Bolin was always up for a challenge. Besides, he had a lot riding on this, _ a lot._

* * *

A soft knock startled Asami from her book. Frowning in confusion – she hadn't been expecting visitors- she set her book aside and crossed the modest apartment to answer the door in her unexpectedly dorky pajamas –they were a matching set and were covered in smiley pink teddy bears. She really shouldn't have been surprised to see Bolin standing on her threshold holding freshly picked pink and purpled flowers, looking suspiciously sheepish, but she was. She also shouldn't have butterflies fluttering around in her belly either.

Asami sighed in exasperation, hand on hip, "Bolin you really need to learn how to take _no _for an answer."

Bolin, rather than looking crushed or even embarrassed merely smiled apologetically, "I just came to say I'm sorry, and that I hope you and I can be friends. It's just you and me left you know; Korra and Mako abandoned me and took off to Ba Sing Se, we need to stick together."

His eyes looked childishly pleading and he held the flowers a little further out in front of him, presenting them to her as an obvious peace-offering – they were very pretty, and Asami really liked pretty things. Puppy dog eyes couldn't hold a candle to the begging, dejected look in the Earthbender's grass green gaze. Damn him.

Asami snatched the flowers away with another sigh, but this time a smile played on her pretty lips despite herself, "Fine, but no pick up lines, sexual innuendos, sexual _offers_, or attempts to grab my ass; deal?"

"Can we negotiate the sexual innuendos… it's kinda a personality flaw, sort of comes with the territory." Bolin needled, and jumped inside the apartment before she could change her mind. He gave her home a cursor glance, before grinning at her broadly; her stupid heart skipped a beat.

"Alright but try to control yourself a least a little bit, and you can't stay long!" She admonished, smelling the sweetness of the flowers before she could stop herself. They were very nice…

Bolin bowed, the essence of gentlemanly sincerity, and Asami wavered further –who was this strange incarnation of the man whore she loved to hate? At twenty-five Bolin stood a good foot taller than her, with lanky, thick, dark hair that curled about his ears and bulky bulging muscles that couldn't be ignored. Pro-bending had kept him fit and trim, that was for sure. Asami put on a good show but even she had to admit he was stupidly attractive (something she would never _ever_ admit out loud); too bad that body was attached to a head full of conceit, sex, girls, money and sarcasm. His disingenuous charm might work on every other girl –literally _every _girl- but it wasn't going to work on her, no sir. All she had to do was not stare at the thickly roped muscles in his arms, avoid the bright sensuality of his smile that always seemed to want to draw her in, and everything would be peachy keen. Yeah, easy peasy, she swallowed thickly and tried not to feel self conscious in her ostentatious pajamas.

"I'll be on my best behavior, I promise," He said in a tone of voice that warmed her form her head to her toes, and smiled, _that_ smile; Asami looked away with a sigh.

"Would you care for some tea?" She asked lamely after several awkward, silent moments standing in her open doorway.

"Why yes, that would be lovely, thank you." He said congenially and proceeded to make himself at home. He sprawled his massive frame casually across her couch as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He lounged there like a jungle cat, and Asami stared at him blankly for a moment till he flashed her an amused smile and she shuffled off to the kitchen in a hurry, cheeks warm. She felt frazzled, something she truly _hated_ to feel; she enjoyed control and Bolin was a force of nature, always unpredictable.

After her fathers deceit and the seizure of her home and money, Asami had struggled to stay afloat in the few years that followed. She'd spent a year on Air Temple Island, never quite comfortable, never quite being able to call it home, until finally she'd found a job on the Police force and been able to get a place of her own. The apartment wasn't much -certainly nothing in comparison to the mansion she had grown up in- but it was _hers_ in the sense that she paid for it, had paid for everything inside of it with her own hard earned money. She felt a swell of pride every time she thought about it, it was a feeling she hadn't previously been accustomed to.

Making the tea quietly, as Bolin sat silently and obliviously taking the small space in, she smiled to herself. She hadn't entertained much; she didn't have many friends -with Korra and Mako gone now- and she didn't really _date _(saying she had trust issues was like saying Korra was stuborn; an understatement); it was actually really nice to have someone here. Even if it was Bolin, the lady-ruiner. Sighing she poured boiling water into a teapot to let the leaves steep. She didn't know when the teenage Bolin she'd known and the adult Bolin she knew had deviated but it had happened sometime in the last few years. He was still his sarcastic, joking, charming self, but he'd learned to use it to his devilish advantage. Asami had watched from the sidelines as he went through one girl after another for various selfish reasons, leaving a cemetery of broken hearts in his carefree wake. They had drifted apart as friends over the years and by the time they had reconnected it seemed Bolin had set his devious corrupting eyes on her; she didn't like letting people in close and was even _less _inclined to do so when that person was a well known floozy (as Korra called him fondly).

With the tea ready Asami approached and tentatively offered Bolin a steaming mug, careful that her hand never touched his. He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye that made her feel like he knew what she was about. She sat across from him stiffly in a straight back chair that she pretty much never sat in. They sipped silently for a moment. The awkward tension settled between her shoulders, and she thought longing after her book.

"So," Bolin started, setting his mug on her pristine glass coffee table, "Tell me about work."

And so the ice was broken, and the rest of the evening went by smoothly enough –no attempts at ass grabbing were to be had- until the drinking started. Asami would swear up and down for the rest of her life that it was Bolin's idea but he'd been so sweet and genuine the entire evening that when he made an off-handed remark about his favorite kind of liquor –which she just so happened to have- she tripped all over herself getting for him. After all, one drink couldn't hurt, right? Fast forward three hours later, just a few scant hours before dawn….

"Everyone shinks I… I'm all bea-uty" Asami threw her hands wide, spilling half her shot across her lap, which she didn't seem to notice "Buh-But, I'll have you kn-know" she waved an admonishing finger in Bolin's flushed face, "I'm _super_ shmart." She followed this astounding statement with a loud and decisive burp. Rather than being horrified as she likely would have been sober, she giggled girlishly. She licked thoughtlessly at the spilled liquid on the back of her hand, and Bolin watched enraptured for a moment before shaking his head vigorously like a dog.

Bolin grinned drunkenly and leaned forward across the coffee table in the middle of her little living room as if he were about to tell her the greatest secret in the world, his voice was a slurred whisper, "Shecretly… I _hate_ girlsh who don't care abouths, " he stopped, working the numbness out his jaw for a second, Asami all avid interest, clouded eyes blinking owlishly, and she wavered where she sat, "Anything but talking abouths themselves..es. _That's_ why you're sho _aweshome._" Asami giggled, _totally_ flattered, even though she hadn't understood anything he'd said other than that she was awesome.

Bolin smirked then stopped, looking into his empty shot glass and then pointedly at the empty liquor bottle. "We're drunk," He announced with a vibrant grin; he sounded as though he were proud of them. Asmai stared with wide eyes at that grin, not really hearing what he said, her drunken heart picking up pace; he really did have such smooth kissable looking lips. And they probably tasted like the brandy they had drunk… and she really liked brandy.

Fuzzy alarms went off in her head and she put a hand to her face, finding comfort in the coolness of her cold fingers on her too warm cheek. She felt flushed, feverish, hyper aware and excited by Bolin's proximity, it was making her dizzy -or maybe that was just the alcohol, she didn't know. Asami wasn't much of a drinker, the brandy had been a birthday present from a co-worked two years ago, and she'd forgotten what it felt like to be _drunk_. She looked up and found Bolin's eyes were trained on her, dark and mysterious, like deep forests, and they were regarding her like she was something yummy to eat. Suddenly she felt like she needed to get away from him, put as much room as possible between them.

"I-I should…" she paused, meeting Bolin's hazy eyes again while she tried to gather her flimsy thoughts around her like a shield. His stupid smile and his stupid muscles and his stupid pretty green eyes, "Should… should…" she tried again.

"Lay down?" Bolin offered helpfully. Asami beamed in triumph; not at all sure that was even what she meant to say, but it sounded like a good idea.

"Yesh! Lay down," She repeated, then stood and immediately fell back on her ass with a resounding thud, laughing and hiccupping and trying not to throw up.

Bolin laughed too and offered her a hand, "Here, I'll help you."

Asami glared at him and waggled a finger in his face, "Don't get any f-funny ideas… fella, I'll have you kn-know I'm a _good _girl."

Bolin's eyes softened measurably as he helped her unsteadily to her feet, both of them swaying as the world shifted, "Hold still floor," Asmai murmured into the wonderful warmth of Bolin's shoulder, he smelled like trees and freshly cut grass, as he lifted her, "I'm trying to keep my pants on."

The last thing she remembered hearing was Bolin's hearty chuckle under her ear as it rumbled through his chest and thinking fuzzily how much she liked being held by those strong arms, before the alcohol dragged her down into its warm sleepy depths.

* * *

Asami woke and instantly –intensely- wished she hadn't. She prayed fervently that the Spirits would take her now rather than force her to face the world, especially because it seemed to be moving past her at an alarming and unnatural speed. Awareness was slow in coming as each part of her body seemed to have to wake up one piece at a painful time. However, it became increasingly apparent that she was not at home and her head was supported by something that was both soft and firm and rather _alive_. Sunshine assaulted her closed eye lids and awful _fresh _air smells wafted through her sensitive nose. Her stomach lurched and she sat straight up like an arrow.

"Gonna be sick," she grumbled hoarsely, it tasted like several animals had defecated and died in her mouth, and instantly familiar helping hands assisted in holding her hair as she vomited over the back of what she discerned to be a moving truck. She hung there like a lifeless body for a moment, willing her insides to remain her insides, before lifting her head with heroic effort despite everything screaming for her not to.

Blinking, she took in her surroundings, absently wiping her mouth on her pajama sleeve, in queasy astonishment. She was in the back of truck –that looked alarmingly homemade- ridding cheerily through the countryside as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Turning her head she met Bolin's eyes in wide, alarmed, disbelief.

"I may have sort of kind of, kidnapped you, a little bit. " Bolin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, and not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Asami nodded slowly then promptly threw-up into his lap and felt that it was the appropriate response to such an outlandish statement.

* * *

The sweet old man who owned the frighteningly unsteady truck dropped them off several hours outside of Republic City in a tiny farm village that looked like it hadn't changed in two hundred years. Asami, refused to talk to, look at or acknowledge Bolin and immediately went in search of a phone. He took a moment to change his vomit strew pants before going in search of her; she'd only gone half a dozen yards before she stopped in silent horror.

"Come on Asami, I know you want to go visit Korra and Mako and I figured what better way to go then visiting the countryside, right?!" This of course was just a hasty justification to the true reason they were both in their current position, but he was fighting for a leg to stand on.

Asami didn't even bother to dignify him with a reply or even a glance in his direction; instead she stood stock still at the center of the tiny town as dread slow crept up her spine. There were no electric lines or phone lines anywhere to be seen, she hadn't even realized people still _lived_ like this. She was trembling with rage and a hang over that was humping her mind like a sex deprived inmate; she was royally _fucked. _She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to rip Bolin into tiny microscopic pieces and stomp on them.

"I got you some clothes and some food, come on, I'll make you breakfast," He placed a hand firmly on her shoulder and Asami heard her self-control snap audibly in her ears.

She spun around, surprisingly agile considering her current state, a blur of happy pink teddy bears, and punched Bolin square in his jaw with all the violent force she could muster. He went down like a sack of wilted cabbages; it made Asami feel marginally better and she smiled merrily at the astounded looking towns folk who had come to inspect the new-comers.

To be continued...

* * *

I'll be the first to admit this is a far cry from literary gold, but I loved writing it and maybe some of you poor souls enjoyed reading this. Reviews make my day, no for cereal, it's pathetic, I get all warm and fuzzy inside. REVIEWS ARE THE LIFE GIVER! I'll probably still write this stupid thing even if no-one likes it; I'm sadistic like that. Anyway… stay tuned!

eccentrically,

B


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Told you I would keep writing this even if no one liked it. You were warned! But really, if you read this, and like it, then pleeeeease review. My own sick imagination will only drive this thing for so long.

**Disclaimer:** I own nada-enchilada.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Alternatively- Asami Comes to Terms with Her Fate

Asami's rage boiled down to a simmer as a few kind –and rather intimidated- looking townsfolk led her gently to a nearby home. Two brawny men lifted the dead, uncooperative weight of Bolin, snickering between themselves as they reminisced about the blow that had rendered him unconscious. They followed after grunting and cursing, Asami sniffed trying to hide her embarrassment. Her hand ached where she had hit him –face strikes were never a great idea- and she flexed her fingers. No broken bones, she could only hope she'd done more lasting damage to Bolin.

"My name is Hena," a large, sturdy sort of woman said directly and thrust her hand out. There was a no-nonsense look in the woman's mud brown eyes that made Asami feel about ten years younger. She took the offered hand, shaking it firmly –she felt infinitely ridiculous in her pajamas at this point. They were standing in a simple rustic sort of kitchen, the kind that had herbs hanging from the ceiling and where things were always cooking. It was pleasant and Asami relaxed a notch further.

"My name is Asami...Sato, I'm a Junior Detective for the Republic City Police Department," the woman simply raised ad brow and said nothing, Asami jerked a thumb sharply behind her, "That's Bolin." She said simply with carefully concealed disdane.

"What brings you two to our village?" Hena asked, whipping her hands briskly on a cloth as she eyed the two men lowering Bolin awkwardly to the worn looking dining table. Bolin snorted wetly and twitched feebly but didn't wake. The two men shared another half-laugh before Hena shooed them away sternly, they scampered off like chastised children. Asami didn't realize she was glowering at Bolin's prone form until she met Hana's curious gaze once more. Asami coughed, looking away, and briefly considered her options.

Option one: She could tell the truth, ask Hena to inform the authorities and hitch the first ride she could find back to the city and pretend like this whole thing never happened. Hoping of course that Bolin was arrested (which she could of course do herself but she had a feeling this was a little out of her jurisdiction) and sentenced to life in prison, or maybe community service; helping clean out the city sewers or picking up street litter would suit him nicely.

Option two: She could wait till he woke up, beat him into a blood, messy, Earthebender pulp and _then _call the authorities. Or…

Option three: She could let him wake up, explain himself, then beat him until he was sorry he'd ever been born, and _then_ call the authorities.

Asami was really leaning toward option two but Bolin was stirring into awareness and she had to think fast. She sighed softly, knowing she was going to regret this.

"We're just travelers; on a sort of… impromptu vacation." Hena raised a brow, glancing toward Bolin – Oh right, she'd punched him. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with my…er… _friend_ earlier. I have some anger management… issues." She finished lamely and offered her best imitation of a sincere smile. Hena stared at her hard for a minute, just long enough to remind Asami of every lie she'd ever told and offence she'd ever committed, before the large woman nodded once and turned back to the stove where something delicious smelling was cooking.

Asami resisted the urge to sigh in relief and turned her attention back to Bolin who was groggily sitting up, a hand on his jaw. His green eyes dazed and distant as he glanced around the unfamiliar room in confusion before settling on Asami. Awareness crept back then.

"You _hit _me," he said, incredulously, moving his jaw experimentally then wincing. It was swelling nicely she observed and smirked darkly with pride.

"You kidna-" Asmai stopped, glancing at Hena's turned back and cleared her throat, fighting her already rising anger, "You… _lied _to me."

Bolin fidgeted under the heat of her stare, his fingers tenderly exploring the damage on his chin and cheek.

"I may have…," He sighed, evidently thinking better of what he was about to say and tried again, "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now and I was running out of time and I sort of," he glanced at Hena suspiciously, feeding off Asami's earlier hesitation, "_Lied_ to get you out here. I'm really sorry Asami, I didn't know what else to do."

Asami could feel herself trembling with fury and erupted before she could think better of it, "You dragged me out here because I wouldn't go on a date with you?!" Her voice sounded shrill even in her own ears and Bolin winced. Hena stopped stirring and was looking worriedly between the two of them; obviously trying to decide if she should interceded in case Asami lost her temper again…physically.

Bolin looked shocked and then tripped all over himself, "What?! No of course I didn't take you… I mean _bring_ you out here for a _date_. I mean, not to say I don't want to go on a date with you but I wouldn't carry you… I mean lead you out here, you know by lying," He glanced sideways at Hena who had her arms crossed over her massive chest and was looking more intimidating by the second, "Just for a date. I've been asking you out because I really needed to talk to you about something…"

Asami could hardly believe the stupidity of what she was hearing, "Why in the name of all the idiot Earthbenders to walk this earth couldn't you have just _asked_ me, like a _normal_ person!?"

Bolin groaned, burying his face in his hands before remembering his aching jaw and groaned again for an entirely different reason. Running a hand through his dirt and dust streaked hair, Bolin bit his lip, drawing Asami's attention unwittingly to his full mouth which only succeeded in making her _angrier_. How dare he be attractive when she was dead set on killing him the very _second _they were alone.

"Listen I know I didn't handle this very well…"

"Handle this?! Handle what?! Getting me drunk and bringing me out into the middle of _nowhere_?!"

Bolin threw his hands up in frustration, and Hena made a strange grunting noise that sort of sounded like a dog growing a warning and Bolin lowered his arms quickly, cowed. Swallowing, eyes darting between the two women, Bolin tried again, "Asami," he said sounding serious and she glared at him furiously, "I didn't know how to ask you, I wasn't even sure I _should_ ask you until the other day and I just… I need your help. Like, _desperately,_ need your help. I couldn't take no for an answer."

"I wouldn't help you if you were on fire and you wanted me to piss on you to put it out." Asami hissed right away, blood boiling. She had once thought that under all Bolin's layers of bison shit the old him resided, carefully restrained, but now she found she no longer cared one way or another. All she wanted was to be as far away from him as possible, that blooming nudge of comradery and attraction from the previous night had burned away to nothing. She was so distraught she couldn't think of a single thing to say even though a thousand thoughts were swimming through her head. The silence dragged on ominously.

Bolin frowned and shrunk in on himself, looking away from her and back at the floor. Hena cleared her throat, "Well that was all very… revealing. Would anyone like some stew?"

* * *

Asami was too amazed at the stupidity of men to be immediately angry –or maybe she was just too worn out by her previous outbursts (It wasn't even noon and she'd knocked a man unconscious and hollered at him like a distressed fish wife). The spare clothes Bolin had packed for her turned out to be a short, tight black skirt –that she reserved for very _special_ occasions- a fitted sleeveless red tank top and a silver zippered black leather jacket. The sundae of idiocy topped off by cherry red platform high heels that she'd purchased in a moment of weakness and had never actually worn. She breathed carefully in and out of her nose, afraid the throbbing vein at her temple might literally explode if she didn't get a grip on things.

Hena, who'd been standing silently in the doorway of the simple bedroom that apparently belonged to one of her currently absent children, snorted softly.

"Let me see if I can find you something to wear."

Asami drew in a deep breath, "That would be lovely, thank you."

Dressed in a simple (too large) light green dress trimmed in delicate golden flowers that had probably been hand stitched, Asami entered the kitchen again and threw the pack, with her clothes in it, straight at Bolin's head. He caught it just in time, nearly falling backwards, and looked from the bag to Asami and flushed.

"Uh, I was sort of drunk when I pick that stuff ou-"

Asami raised a hand sharply with tightly pursed lips and Bolin trailed off with a sigh, looking away and staring at his clasped hands. Absently Asami realized she had never seen Bolin so disheartened or contrite, but she didn't feel anymore sorry or forgiving of him then she had a few moments earlier. Hena was nowhere to be seen, but there were two bowls of steaming stew at the table. The bowl in front of Bolin remained untouched. Her recently emptied stomach growled viciously at the amazing smell but she subdued her hunger for the moment. She had more important things to think about at the moment, like how best to murder Bolin and get home.

"You will take me home now." Asmi said coldly, demanding, not moving to sit across from him, choosing to remain standing as if it gave her the argumentative high ground.

Bolin flinched and was silent for a long moment, "I can't Asami…"

Asami lurched toward him, ready to beat some sense into his crazy skull but he raised his hands, a hard look in his eyes, "I'll find a way to get you back but I can't go back, not now."

"You just don't want to be arrested!" She cried, jabbing a finger at him. "Well, one way or another I'm going to make sure you pay the price for this Bolin. I'm done turning a blind eye while you tiptoe around the law, this was the _final_ straw. I don't care what you've gotten yourself mixed up into, you crossed a line. A _major _fucking line."

"Of course I don't want to be arrested, and I understand what you're saying Asami, I do, and I don't blame you. I made a rash, drunken decision last night, I was desperate, but I have to finish… something."

She hesitated, the years of their rocky friendship surfacing before she swiftly and mercilessly snuffed them out; he had betrayed her trust, he was no longer her friend in any capacity.

"What the hell are you hiding Bolin;" she snapped, "mixed up with street gangs again, thought you could get a ransom for me? Did you forget my dear sweet daddy has been missing for the better part of eight years and all his wealth, _our _wealth, was turned over to the government?" her voice was dripping with sarcastic venom. Bolin grimaced, and then squared his shoulders; he wore the look of a man about to say something important, something he really didn't want to.

"I brought you here… I took you, because I need your help tracking down the people who murdered my parents," that statement alone stunned Asami into silence, the next floored her, "the same people your father has worked with for years... ever since the Rebellion."

* * *

The sun was setting brilliantly against the mountains as Asami rinsed the last of the rose scented soap from her tangled hair –it was a delicate and pleasant smell that reminded her achingly of her mother. She felt numb and cold despite the heat of the water that kind Hena had heated for her, one kettle at a time.

Hena had returned shortly after Bolin had made his astounding confession, to find Asmai silent, withdrawn and listless –Bolin in much the same sate- and had ushered them to sleep in separate spare rooms. Bolin hadn't said another word. Asami had made to protest however, the rooms belonged to two of her four boys, but Hena had insured them both that her children were fine sleeping at a neighboring farm where they were helping out. Touched by the woman's selfless kindness, and worn out by the days events, Asami had immediately burst into tears; Hena had awkwardly patted the other woman's back before slipping hurriedly away down stairs to allow her to cry herself into a fitful sleep. She'd awoken, feeling like a sweaty, sticky, smelly mess, to find Hena patiently filling a large metal tub with steaming water. Asami could have kissed her.

"I've talked a bit to your young man," Hena had said bluntly, and Asami had been too tired to correct her use of '_your_ young man,' "The two of you can stay the night and figure yourselves out in the morning."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, is there some way I can repay you?" She'd asked. Hena had smirked, hands balanced on her wide hips, "Don't you worry about that, I put that young man to work a few hours ago. Always plenty to do around here, but don't you worry about anything, you've had a rough day it sounds like and you need your rest."

Hena had turned to leave, pausing by the door at the last second. She'd leveled Asami with a serious stare, "That young man is a good lad, and don't you bother to argue, " Henna had commanded quickly, when Asami had opened her mouth to protest, in a voice that only mothers could perfect, "He's a fool, all men are, but it isn't hard to sort out their intentions, whatever wrong he's done you, he didn't mean it."

Asami had been too confused and shocked to speak and had only stared as Hena nodded and left her. That had been over an hour ago and she'd been soaking _into_ the tub ever since, trying to keep the painful memories of her father at bay.

He was alive, her _father _–though she no longer thought of him as such- was alive, and Bolin knew where to find him. If she'd been a Firebender, the water around her would have boiled, as it was her teeth and hands clenched and her head throbbed. She'd worry about Bolin later; she needed to know what he knew. She needed to find her father; she needed to make him pay. The keen sense of betrayal she felt from Bolin hadn't evaporated but it had been pushed aside for new more important worries and emotions. She didn't trust him, she never really had, but she found that the desire to know what her father was up to and put a stop to it out weighed her anger... for the moment.

She rose from the tub, thick streams and rivers of shimmering liquid rushing down the sleek paleness of her body before she wrapped herself in a soft warm towel, the lantern light flickered on the slick wetness of her skin and her radiated off dripping hair –the color of spilled oil and deep blue-black nights. She stepped out of the tub carefully, trailing a little pool of water behind her, and looked out the tiny bedroom window. Bolin was just below her, shoveling some hay into a nearby horse feeder, two dumpy, sturdy looking horses munched happily as darkness fell. He must have felt her gaze because he quickly looked up to meet her eyes, his stare unwavering. Something passed through her at that stare, it wasn't forgiveness, not by a long shot, but it was a sort of understanding. Asami should have been embarrassed, she was after all dripping wet and naked, only concealed by a thin white cotton towel -likely made sheer by the lamp light behind her-, but there was something in his eyes that drove away all discomfiture. There was a dark question there, one she answered whole-heartedly; yes, she would help him, yes, she would bring her father to justice after all these years. A slow grin spread across Bolin's features, shadows highlighting the swelling of his jaw, and Asami returned the smile before turning away. They were partners, for the moment, but she couldn't say how long she planned to let it last.

It looked like she was going to stay kidnapped a while longer, she mused; hopefully when Mako and Korra found out they didn't come charging after them –they would be _furious_ once they found out what Bolin had done, she was sure.

* * *

Mako looked up from the letter he'd been reading lazily over breakfast –Tenzin hated phones and preferred to pen his discourse when possible- and said mildly to his wife, the Avatar, "Apparently Bolin has kidnapped Asami."

Korra sipped lightly at her coffee, dressed in a simple blue robe and her hair all awry; she was looking intently over a few early morning missives and replied distantly, "That's nice dear. Letter from Tenzin?" She didn't look up from her report.

Mako nodded and helped himself to some toast, "Yep; still hounding me about the rebuilding of the Southern Air Temple of course. _" The rehabilitation is a central point of our redistribution efforts and the continued survival of the Airbending culture. Please take this matter very seriously. Oh, and according to Lin, Bolin kidnapped Asami to some backwater Earthbending town for some unknown purpose. Respectfully, Tenzin." _Mako anointed, reading from the letter for Korra's benefit, imitating Tenzin's serious monotone that sent her smiling.

There were silent for a while, eating, drinking and reading separately as the sun rose rosily through the wide windows of their comfortable apartment in Ba Sing Se.

"Think we have time for a quick dip in the hot springs?" Korra asked at last.

"I don't see why not, race you?"

Korra set her papers aside primly, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "You're on."

"No Airbending your way there, " Mako said accusingly. Korra raised her hands, "Alright, I promise." Mako scowled, not looking convinced; his wife had a tendency to cheat.

Counting down to three they took off in a wave of ringing laughter (and illegal Airebending on Korra's part); a rescue mission didn't appear immediately underway.

* * *

There it is, my attempt at giving this thing a plot. Thank you single reviewer! You are my hero! No, but really, you're the bestest. This one is for you… and my need to write whatever crazy ideas pop into my head with no shame whatsoever. Now back to reading smut on my iPhone… at work… like a creepy pervert.

Apologetically,

B


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** After a few false starts, here it is. This thing wants to have a plot, it's trying. Getting momentum though so I'm thinking these will get longer and full of action! Hang in there few readers/reviewers, this is for you!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own stupid imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Alternatively- A Very Vague Plan is Made and Asami Cuts Her Hair

Bolin looked down at Asami's sleeping form in a sort of disbelieving horror. Her limbs were all akimbo, her hair was a gigantic tangled mess, her face was squished against the pillow and a steady stream of drool was leaking from the corner of her wide open mouth. _And_ she was snoring; and these were not the delicate snores of a gentle lady, no these snores were more akin to the grumbling growl of an angry platypus-bear.

Bolin cleared his throat uncomfortably trying to decide where to poke or shake her that would be the least likely to do him permanent damage. She was wearing an old-fashioned night-gown that was tangled up in her legs and wrapped tightly around her body. Her arm was bent at an odd angle and tucked up against her back, the other nestled underneath the pillows. How could someone so beautiful sleep so… ugly?

Warily, Bolin reached out a hand and gently prodded one cotton-clad shoulder, hardly daring to breathe. Her reaction was instantaneous. With a heroic sloppy snort she sat up, swung one arm out, and caught Bolin sharply in the nose with the back of her splayed hand.

Cursing and sputtering he lurched backwards, stumbling and -to add pain to injury- he fell flat on his ass with a thump that reverberated through the old home. Asami, eyes blinking blearily and wiping the sticky drool from the side of her sleep wrinkled face, stared down at Bolin in confusion.

"What happened to you?" She asked groggily, thrusting the mad clump of her hair out of her face.

Bolin glared at her, bright red with anger as a few drops of blood slipped from his nose and snuck between his clasping fingers.

"You're bleeding; did you run into the door? You know Bolin you should really be more careful when you walk, you're always blundering into things."

Bolin could think of nothing to say that wouldn't be completely scathing and fumbled out the door muttering darkly under his breath. Something about harpy women and their unattractive sleeping habits- Asami didn't catch much of it and shrugged, stretching languorously.

* * *

Hena made them a heaping breakfast to which Asami and Bolin –pieces of cloth stuck in one of his swollen nostrils- attacked with fervor. They were joined at the table by Hena's youngest son who was ten and stared at Asami with wide-eyed wonder. She was wearing the same dress she had borrowed the day before and had taken the time to comb her riot of curls into a smooth wavy mass –one would have never suspected she'd woken up a few moments prior a sloppy, bedraggled monster.

Bolin looked at the awe-struck boy and said through a mouthful of eggs and bacon, "She's efil buddy, 'ure efil."

Asami glared daggers at him then turned a charming smile on the boy, who had half eaten pancake dangling out of his mouth, "Don't listen to him, he's just cranky because he ran into a door."

The boy turned a questioning glance at Bolin, taking in the state of his bruising nose with obvious amusement. Bolin, not used to being mocked by small farm children, flushed; would his embarrassment never end?

"I didn't run into the door, you went crazy and broke my nose!" Bolin accused Asami with a scowl as she picked daintily at her bacon.

"Oh please Bolin, I'm not saying I don't want to punch you in the face, because I do, but blaming me for your clumsiness is very childish."

"Why you- you're such a-" Bolin sputtered helplessly before snapping, "Well at least I don't snore like a ninety five year old man with a cold!"

It was Asami's turn to blush; the little boy was looking between the two of them with avid interest heaping spoonfuls of assorted foods into his mouth. "How dare you! I do _not _snore!" Asami said this last word like it was something dirty and shameful.

Bolin gloated, "You snore so loud I thought the whole house was going to cave in around you. The windows were _rattling_."

Asami reddened with rage and reached claw like hands across the table for him, "Why you-"

Hena chose this moment to return from the stable yard, "Now children, there will no fightin at my table or both of you will be eating with the piglets."

Bolin grinned triumphantly and Asami glowered. Hena turned her attention to her son, "Finish up there Pren and pack some rations for our guests."

Asami shook her head, the urge to seriously maim Bolin forgotten for the moment, "You don't need to do that Hena."

"Yeah, we can buy our own supplies, you've already done more than enough for us," Bolin interjected.

Hena waved a dirty rag at them, "Nonsense, it's bad luck to send travelers off on a journey with nothing. I have plenty to give and you are plenty in need. Do you two know where you're headed to?"

Asami turned a raised brow at Bolin who lifted a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat nervously.

"Er-yes ma'am I have an idea where we should be headed next."

"An _idea_?" Asami hissed between clenched teeth. Bolin rolled his eyes, "Calm down over there spazy, I have something I want to show you."

They cleared off the table and Bolin produced a rumpled map from one of pockets in his pack. He smoothed it out and Asami leaned over his shoulder curiously. Many towns and remote areas were circled in a variety of different colors and she tried to find their rhyme or reason.

Bolin took a deep breath, "Let me start by saying I have been at this for years, pretty much since the end of all that business with Amon. During all that craziness I learned something about my parent's murder, and how it wasn't as random as the authorities led me and Mako to believe… they were killed by members of an underground Firebending gang that had some hang ups about the hundred years war . Most of the original gang members are dead of course but the newer members –relatives, kids, grandkids mostly- still carry a presence. "

"The Dragon Born," Asami breathed and her blood ran cold. Bolin looked up at her and nodded sharply, there was a hard look in his eyes.

"Right, the Dragon Born; they caused some major problems before we were born and then kind of… disappeared, or so everyone thought, so we were _told_, but if half the things I've heard are true not only are they still kicking, they are bigger, badder and more dangerous than ever."

Asami shook her head, trying to process what he was saying, "Bolin why didn't you just come to me with this before, or some other authority figure?"

"I _wanted_ to. Hell, I tried to when things really started to piece together, but then I was almost killed in a back alley by a cop so I gave that idea up."

Asami gaped, "You were _what?_ Bolin, that can't be possible, I mean by a Republic City cop? Who exactly?"

Bolin sighed deeply. Hena and Pren had long since faded into other parts of the house. "I didn't know him Asami, I realize this is all a lot to take in, and I wouldn't have involved you at all but then one of my contacts came to me with a very surprising report."

"My father," Asami murmured.

Bolin pursed his lips and nodded, "These green circles here-" his fingers jabbed at few locations spread across the globe, "-indicate places where my contacts have spotted him."

Asami shook her head in disbelief, "How is this possible Bolin? What is he doing, and what does he have to do with the Dragon Born?"

Bolin straightened to his full height, his head half a foot higher than hers, and looked her square in the eye, "I'm not sure what they are up to, not yet, but I do know he is working with them. And whatever they've got going on its _big _and its _everywhere._"

Asami held his gaze, felt her hands began to tremble and folded them against her chest. She hadn't thought about her father in a long time, a part of her had accepted that he had more than likely died somewhere out in the world. But a darker, quieter part of her wasn't surprised to hear he was alive and working with such a nefarious group as the Dragon Born. Before she'd been born the gang had a pretty heavy foothold in all the major cities which the previous Avatar and his companions had managed to expel, especially from Republic City. They were a group that had been dead set on returning Firebenders as rulers of the four nations. What on Earth could her bender-hating father want with a group like that?

"What's our plan?" she asked meaningfully. She didn't trust Bolin but if her father were truly out there… she had to find him; especially if he was causing trouble. Whatever it was, her father was sure to be at the bottom of it, or smack dab in the middle of it.

Bolin grinned and it was a feral sort of smile that drew an answering smirk from Asami. "Well it just so happens that you and I have had a moral change of heart and are very interested in joining a mysterious and widely feared gang."

Asami's smile turned into a frown in the blink of an eye, "Uh, Bolin, I'm not sure if you noticed but… neither of us are Firebenders."

Bolin's grin grew even wider, his straight teeth bright in his tan face and his green eyes were vivid with barely concealed excitement, "It turns out that the Dragon Born have a new policy that brings in non-benders- probably for lower level foot work but it will give us a leg in."

Asami nodded, slowly glancing back at the map, her mind calculating swiftly. "So I guess we will be in disguise then-" she looked back at him, "-why are you smiling at me like that?"

* * *

Asami ran a hand through the short springy locks of her hair morosely as Bolin meticulously gathered their things. Her hair hung just below her ears, her head felt incredibly light and naked, the back of her neck prickling at the sensation of a passing breezing wafting through the open kitchen window. A bouncing curl hung over her eye and she blew it out of her face angrily. She'd never had her hair this short; it was like someone had stolen her identity, which she supposed was the point.

Bolin's 'disguise' was much less…dramatic. He wore his longish hair in a loose pony-tail at the back of his neck, which admittedly highlighted the angular lines of his face nicely, and had changed from his normally pristine attire to garments that looked something akin to what a vagrant vagabond or thief would wear. He actually looked kind of dashing (bastard).

Asami herself was dressed in a loose fitting pair of light green britches and a loose black tunic that almost entirely hid her breasts. In her hands she held a beaten up hat that was at least a size too big; all of which had been gifts taken from Hena's sons. They were clean and comfortable but Asami felt ridiculous.

Bolin rolled his map carefully, tucked it back into his pack and hitched it over his shoulder. He was practically bursting with enthusiasm; it was annoyingly catching. Asami was awash with equal parts trepidation and her own keen sense of adventure. Her feet practically itched to set pace to the road ahead. Their first stop, they had concluded, would be the gambling city of Warsu. It was the obvious place to start; the place was fair bursting with criminal activity –Asami would know.

Bolin handed Asami her pack, taking the hat from her hands while she adjusted it on her back as best she could, aware she would be carrying it for a long while. The Police force required a certain level of physical conditioning but she had a feeling the next few days were going to be physically difficult for her.

"So I figured we'd travel as a newlywed couple-" Bolin started.

Asami interrupted him with a snort, "Nice try buddy, we're brother and sister."

Bolin crinkled his nose in disgust, "You can't be serious."

"That's the story and we're sticking to it, deal with it, _bro_."

Something in Bolin's eyes flashed and he took a step toward her, the look on his face made her heart stutter and she took an unconscious step backward but found her way blocked by the dining table. She swallowed as he drew closer, feeling a lot like a trapped mouse being stalked by a hungry cat.

"So you think of me as a brother, Asami?" he murmured, his gaze dipping from her eyes to her lips and Asami felt her face flush. She was about to say something scathing when he grinned _that_ grin and gently placed the hat on her head.

"I'm not sure I believe that," he said in the same sultry tone and carefully tucked a wayward curl out of her eyes. His fingers lightly brushed her cheek and the top of her ear and she repressed a shudder as gooseflesh erupted on her arms and the back of her neck.

Asami glared, flustered despite herself, "You're awfully confident."

"That's because I'm amazing, you just don't know it yet."

Asami rolled her eyes and pushed past him, wanting to put as much distance as she could between them, "Don't flatter yourself Bolin, I'm not another one of your fangirls falling all over myself to impress you."

Bolin grinned at her back, saying nothing, and followed her outside where Hena was waiting to see them off.

* * *

Hena had a gift for each of them.

She handed Bolin a long cylindrical object tied in cloth with a sort of ceremonial reverence, "This belonged to my late husband, you remind me of him a great deal." Bolin unwrapped it carefully to reveal a shining, well crafted sword. Bolin gaped.

"I can't accept-"

Hena lifted a hand, "I get these feelings sometimes, I can't explain them and I don't much want to, but I've learned to listen to them. I get a feeling that you need this sword and that someday you will bring it back to me."

The large woman set a hand on Bolin's cheek for a moment and she looked at him as though she were seeing someone else. Bolin for his part stood very still, eyes sort of wide and his face red. She broke away at last without another word and turned to Asami and dug two things out of her large apron.

The first was a knife in a worn sheath, "This was mine during my fighting days-" Asami looked at her in surprise and Hena smirked, "-it served me well and I think it will do the same for you."

The second item was more delicate and by far more surprising, it was a dress. It was probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen; the gown was made of deep green skill embroidered in gold flowers and fragile birds, the neck line was plunging. Before Asami could organize thoughts into words, she reached out and ran an appreciative hand over the smooth material, it felt like water to the touch and she could already imagine the way it would feel against her body. It was the sort of dress a woman wore to get a man's attention, to feel beautiful and seductive –powerful even. Asami looked up at Hena with wide eyes.

Hena grinned softly, an alarming tinge of red spreading along her cheeks –Hena was not the type of woman one expected to see blushing.

"This was also mine when I was a much younger woman, before birthing a bunch of babies. I always wanted a daughter, this would have been hers one day-" she heaved a great sigh, her large bosom contracting, "But this is the sort of dress that deserves to be worn and I thought you might have a use for it one day."

Asami sniffled, truly overwhelmed and took the garment gently into her hands, "Thank you… it's beautiful."

Hena beamed and then embraced the younger woman in an awkward hug, whispering in her ear "Remember what I said about the young man," before releasing her.

Unconsciously Asami looked to Bolin, face flushed, his eyes were trained on her with alarming intensity and she had to look away. Had he heard?

Hena, eyes oddly bright, waved them away with a large hand, "Now off you get, it's a long walk to Warsu and I wouldn't recommend hitching a ride, not going to that city."

Pren rushed forward at that moment and presented Asami with a large white flower, which she accepted graciously, before he darted off down the road and into the outlying fields.

"Little flirt," Bolin murmured as Asami lifted the flower to her nose and scowled at him over it. It was a sweetly innocent gesture and she tucked the flower into her breast pocket carefully.

The two of them bowed to Hena –Asami clutching the too large hat to her head- which the woman returned. "We'll come back, I promise," Bolin said with utter certainty. Asami, however, had her reservations –she had a queasy feeling that it would be a long time before they headed down this road again. She brushed the feeling aside; now as not the time for uncertainty.

"Thank you, for everything," she managed, hoping all her gratitude was conveyed through her eyes because words just didn't seem enough. She'd never met a complete stranger willing to do so much; maybe it was a sign of providence, it was certainly humbling.

Hena just smiled and shooed them off, with a fleeting wave they turned and took to the road. Asami only looked back once and found the older woman stood in the exact spot they had left her, the wind tossing her expansive apron, watching after them. She waved again and Hena lifted a hand in return, Asami turned and didn't look back after that.

Asami felt purpose drive into her with each deliberate footfall. It was hard to believe how she'd gotten here, kidnapped by Bolin in a drunken stupor, something that had happened only a day and a half ago but felt like a memory from a different life. Her father was out there somewhere and she was going to find him, she was going to get some answers.

Bolin caught her eye and gave her a cheery, confident smile. Asami hated to admit it, after all she was a Detective (Junior Detective, but close enough), and she didn't need a man to protect her, but having Bolin with her on this journey felt oddly right. She felt safe; something she hadn't in a long time, not since she'd dated his older brother all those years ago. Mako and Bolin were like opposite sides of the same coin; Mako with his calm reserve and Bolin with his wild lust for life, since Asami had met them she'd felt tied, connected. It unsettled her, she didn't like the idea of not being in control of her own fate, and Bolin had always made her feel so _out _of control.

They were outside the small town in moments; the sky was clean and bright above, the fields around them bursting with wild flowers and humming insects, but Asami couldn't shake the sudden strong feeling that they were being watched. As they quietly put the miles behind them, the feeling remained. After an hour or two of silent walking, not another soul on the road, each lost in thought, Asami stepped closer to Bolin –her anxiety finally getting the better of her- and he didn't say a word. They walked liked this for a long time, stopping only to eat a hearty lunch of thick, still warm bread and handmade cheese. Asami had to resist the urge to rub her aching calves; she couldn't have Bolin thinking she couldn't handle herself. Still they didn't talk much but they were amiable and Asami took her hat off to let the breeze toss her short hair. She found she actually rather like the way the air felt on the back of her neck, it was kind of freeing.

Bolin couldn't help but stare at her. Even dressed like a man, and her once beautifully long hair gone, Asami was absolutely stunning. Bolin had never met anyone more beautiful –he'd had a thing for Korra sure, and the Avatar was beautiful in her own powerful way but Asami was everything woman. Nothing about this situation had gone the way he'd imagined but he found the only thing that matter was that she was here with him, and for the first time in years he felt that he had a real chance; a chance to get revenge for the death of his parents. He'd considered bringing Mako in several times over the years but his older brother had spent all his life trying to raise his needy baby brother in the wake of tragedy, Bolin thought he deserved some true peace and happiness. Mako had finally found a place he belonged and Bolin couldn't bring himself to take him away from that, from Korra, his life was with her now. It was up to Bolin to deal with the lingering ghosts of their past.

They packed up lunch efficiently and quietly, hitching their bags up again with rueful purpose, and continued on their journey.

It wasn't until near sundown when Bolin finally asked Asami if she were ready to make camp –her feet had been stabbing with persistent pain for the last few miles-, that the attack came.

* * *

Work decided to actually require, well, work -so I'm getting to each of my stories slowly, one at a time, bear with me! Doesn't help my co-workers are being down right hilarious while I'm getting this up and making the editing process (such as it is) that much more difficult. Funny bastards, how dare they.

Distractedly,

B


End file.
